omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Zorc Necrophades
Character Synopsis Zorc Necrophades (Zorc the Dark One in the dub) is a "Great Evil God" who was created out of the darkness of people's hearts, and his dark power is what is later used to create the Millennium Items and their powers. He serves as the main antagonist of the Millennium World arc and the prime mover of the original series. Before the end of the series, Zorc was then destroyed by The Creator of Light. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Yu-Gi-Oh Name: Zorc Necrophades Gender: Male Age: At least 5000 Years Old Classification: Dark God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Void Manipulation (Has the power to reduce universes to nothingness and governs over the Shadow Realm, a realm of nothingness), Darkness Manipulation (Wields all the darkness that exists in the universe, as he's a Dark God), Possession (Capable of possessing duelists such as Bakura), Reality Warping (Able to distort reality to the way he sees fit. Can shape the reality within The Shadow Realm), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Governs over The Shadow Realm, of which created by his hands), BFR (Can send other beings into The Shadow Realm and trap them), Petrification, Immortality (Type 1 & 8, As long as there's darkness within the hearts of people, Zorc remains a constant), Fire Manipulation (Able to create flames from it's dragon-like appendage), Time Manipulation (Capable of stopping and reversing time), Weather Manipulation (Is said to be the one who caused all storms and unnatural disasters across earth and the world of memories), Abstract Existence (Zorc is a manifestation of darkness, in addition it represents the darkness that exists within the hearts of people), Regeneration (Low-Godly, capable of regenerating from a small portion of it's soul, of which also exists in the Millennium Ring), Fusionism (Was going to merge both his Shadow Realm with The Universe). Has all the powers of The Millennium Items as he created them and gave them their special attributes (Which grants Zorc abiliites such as Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Nigh-Omniscience) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level (Was planning on merging both The Shadow Realm and The Universe together as one leaving the universe in a void of darkness, Is the Antithesis of Horakhty, who is vastly superior to entities such as Nightshroud and undoubtedly Yubel) Speed: Infinite (Should be superior to Nightshroud, who is a natural inhabitant of The World of Darkness, a realm that exists as a complete void of nonexistence. Superior to beings with Infinite Stats, which grants them infinite speed and power). Lifting Ability: Class G (Size rivals that of some of the biggest man/made structures ever created by human hands) Striking Ability: Multi-Universal (Was planning on merging both his Shadow Realm with the universe, has destroyed countless worlds in the past prior to being sealed by Atem) Durability: Multi-Universe Level (Has survived the destruction of countless worlds and was capable of surviving the merging of his and the human realms) Stamina: Virtually Limitless Range: Universal (Governs over the Shadow Realm) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has several thousands years worth of knowledge and experience. The Millennium Ring and Necklace, which allows it's user to see all of past and future, plus grant one the with the knowledge to find anything, are merely creations and aspects of Zorc themselves) Weaknesses: Can be quite overconfident Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Abstract Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Possession Users Category:Void Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Regenerators Category:Weather Users Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 2